Not Entirely Alone
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: After Merle's disappearance and attack on the camp Daryl is left to ponder about his life and his sudden need for Glenn. Daryl/Glenn slash  short break from glee fics
1. Chapter 1

It had started out small, just an inkling, a stray thought that Daryl Dixon had played host to within his mind as he stared out over the flickering fire. The camp was uneasy, the women were crying, so were the children. The men shell shocked. Nobody had seen the attack coming. The damn walkers exploding in on the camp. Daryl wasn't complaining. How could he? He loved a good massacre, enjoyed the way his crossbow bolts lodged themselves within rotten flesh. Liked the feel of skull and brain giving way as he ripped the arrows out.

He'd always been violent at home. Shooting squirrels, pestering the cows on the farm. Smashing frogs until they were mush. Execution, he had called it when Merle had caught him. Daryl sneered into the flames. Hatred and abandonment echoing within his dull blue eyes. Merle had done it on purpose. Sure they were kin but he had always known Merle would screw him over one day. And look at that. He had. Left Daryl to fend for himself, left him to deal with this group of soft idiots. If ever there was a time when he had felt betrayed it was now.

He reached down, calloused fingers teasing over the lines of his bow. This was his only ally now. He grunted as he pulled one of his arrows up and studied its tip, noting how the parallel edges were serrated. A grin spread itself over his lips and he ran a finger over one of the uncleaned sides. Daryl liked to risk his life. Just one cut and the virus would enter his body and he'd be joining the rest of his family in a matter of days. As if hypnotized by the idea he increased the pressure, watching closely. Daring the skin to break.

"Whoa!"Someone exclaimed and slim fingers pulled his hand to safety; the dirtied arrowhead sliced at the air viciously. "Are you crazy? Do you want to die? God, don't scare me like that!"

Daryl glanced up, his narrowed eyes settling on the face of none other than the resident Asian bitch. He grimaced and pulled his wrist out of Glenn's grasp as he abruptly stood. "What do you care?"He demanded, his voice low but dangerous. When Glenn didn't reply he smirked and gave him a push. "Exactly. You don't. So listen to me carefully. Fuck. Off."

Snarling to himself Daryl gathered up his crossbow and made his retreat, leaving the fire to those who were pussy enough to need the warmth. Feeling moody he unzipped his tent, kicked off his shoes and stepped inside, smiling to himself as he was greeted by the familiar scent of solitude.

These people were pests, parasites that borrowed underneath the skin and irritated one to no end. Being in their company Daryl constantly felt as though he was being bit by a continuous stream of ticks, all wanting to suck him dry then leave him to die. He snorted angrily. Just like they'd done to Merle, he recalled as he put his crossbow down, making sure she was comfortable before he himself laid down. The makeshift bed was hardly comfortable. In fact it felt more hard than plush. But it was perfect, soft enough so he could drift in and out and hard enough so that he never fully fell asleep. Daryl was always on alert, unlike all the other fruits in camp, they slept themselves silly thinking Walkers wouldn't wander up here again. They were all stupid.

Lying there he thought of Merle, wondered what his temperamental brother was doing right now. Then he thought of himself, pitied his situation, stuck with all of them. None of them cared for him. Daryl paused mid-thought- Glenn. The former pizza boy had proved himself a valuable asset to the group but did his concern earlier by the fire mean anything? No, he decided. That had just been a show of fake care.

Everyone had someone, or mostly. Glenn didn't have anyone, the rest of the group practically all had ties, friends, lovers or families. Daryl glared morbidly at his crossbow. She stared back him, her metal eyes glinting in the soft light that emitted from the fireplace not too far away.

"Don't give me that look,"he huffed and sat up, peering out through the mesh window of the tent at the fire. Only one person sat by it, trying to rub heat into lean muscle. Glenn. Daryl almost felt obliged to get up and join the other after speaking so rudely to him. Sighing he pushed his bow aside, donned his shoes and exited his tent.


	2. Chapter 2

The fire was warm and Daryl instantly felt the lick of heat against his clothed calves when he sat down. Relaxing into his perch he noted the way Glenn glanced up at him, dark chocolate brown eyes flickering to him then back to the fire. He chuckled. He detected a hint of fear in the others timid gaze. Okay. So maybe he had been overly rude. Daryl huffed and rested his elbows on his knee's as he leaned over to prod at the fire with a stick, ushering a new branch of wood into its scalding depths. Pointedly he looked to Glenn, his features hard and unyielding. He would apologize but he'd do it his way.

"You're mighty stupid you know that?" Daryl asked, eyes narrowing. "You're just like the rest of them. Crying and whining when there's work to be done. Merle and I should've smartened you all up when we had the chance."

Glenn blinked, surprised. He'd been pleasantly surprised when Daryl had returned to the fire but now all he felt was anger tugging at the edges of his fading hope.

"That's not something you say to someone who is your friend, not enemy," Glenn murmured. He regarded Daryl with a tense atmosphere of nervousness surrounding him. He was daring it all. Walking on unchartered land, land that could either be his making or his breaking.

"I think you're just too smart for your own good," Daryl retorted. He was frustrated. Angry at how eloquently Glenn spoke and how true his words were. Once glance at the Asian and Daryl knew Glenn wasn't his enemy, wouldn't ever be. The thought should've comforted him but the only comfort he wanted right now was of a different nature. A kind that he was forbidden to have. Besides, Glenn wasn't that kind of guy. Right?

"No, I graduated high school with no honours or scholarships," came Glenn's light reply, a small smile tugged onto Daryl's face.

"High school doesn't define shit," he grunted and thought back to his days in school. Shitty, shitty and once again shitty. He'd made it but over half his family, including Merle, hadn't. Merle wasn't the brightest but some of his non-graduated relatives proved to be some of the smartest people he knew. And they currently, or had, run their own businesses. He heard a chuckle come from Glenn and looked up.

"I guess you're right," Glenn laughed, "if you're anything to go by."

"Hey, you shut your face," he demanded. "I graduated."

Glenn gave him a disbelieving look, teasing. "Oh? Where's the proof?"

"Ten feet under along with the whole house and a shit load of Walkers," Daryl said and he suddenly found it easier to talk with Glenn. In fact it felt as though a barrier had been torn down much like the Berlin Wall. It felt liberating.

"So," Glenn said and looked around the camp. "Can't sleep?"

Daryl shook his head: "Nah, it's not that. And before you ask if it's about Merle it isn't. It was only a matter of time before he let his anger get the best of him."

Glenn wanted to nod and agree but he didn't know what terms that would put them on with each other. He shrugged. And cocked his head to the right. Portraying his unasked question through body language.

"I can't tell you why I'm up," Daryl said dully. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Glenn _that_. That secret little voice within him, that person that had a mind and preference of his own. He supposed he could just tell the other that he was lonely, which primarily was true, but that topic could lead else where. And God forbid it could lead to him revealing the disgusting second life he lived, the one that fantasized about all the wrong things.

"It's okay, I understand, sometimes we just need some alone time to think."_ But that's the problem, I don't want any more alone time! I want yo- _Daryl cut his musings off as he nodded to Glenn's words of wisdom.

"Yeah, that's exactly right," he lied tiredly. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

Glenn laughed. "I'm not two you know. I'm twenty-three. Besides, a little late night talking never hurt anyone."

Daryl allowed a small smile to crack at Glenn's apparent amusement before he schooled his expression into something more him, more rough'n'tough. "I guess not." He said easily and chuckled when Glenn jumped as the fire crackled loudly.

How had he missed this? It was just simple conversation, yet Daryl recalled charging into talks like this with crossbow drawn and hackles risen. He felt foolish now. Maybe it was Merle's influence dissipating that was allowing him these moments, _this_ moment with Glenn.

"So you interested in anything?" Daryl asked curiously. "Er, _were _you interested in anything?" Nobody really spoke of their lives previous to the infection spreading.

"Not really, I was mostly trying to pay off tuition for my post-secondary education," Glenn laughed nervously. "Broke into some cars.. even stole some and pawned off parts illegally with a few guys. Got me enough money—can't really say all the effort was worth it now." His eyes were humourless. "Schooling can't get you anything or anywhere these days. How about you?"

Daryl stood and grabbed another log into the fire before nudging at the flames with his shoe. "Just working the farm with Merle," he muttered quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Glenn said and for a second time seemed to stop.

Daryl raised and eyebrow before looking to Glenn with pale blue eyes. "Sorry? For what?"

"Merle. Sorry we left him, sorry he stole our vehicle, sorry his absence causing you so much pain," Glenn uttered his voice just above a whisper.

Daryl didn't know what to say. Glenn could _see_ it? See the emotion flitting across his face, the pure need for someone, company. He sighed and shrugged. Glenn sure had out done him. Daryl turned on his heels and began heading back to his tent. He didn't want to be around Glenn, not when the pizza boy could read him so easily. He almost felt violated.

He had almost made it back to the concealing safety of his tent when slender fingers grasped his arm, stopping him. Daryl didn't turn just stood there silently, waiting to see what Glenn would say.

"I'm sorry," Glenn said shakily, desperately. "I didn't mean to, I.. I didn't think you'd react that way-"

Daryl whipped around and grabbed Glenn's wrist. "Yeah, you didn't fucking know and you risked it, now you get to deal with the consequences," he growled quietly so that nobody else heard them. He felt Glenn trembling and saw fear wash over the Asian's face, paling it some.

"Daryl, _I'm sorry_," Glenn said as Daryl pulled him along, leading him away from the crackling fire and into the shadows. When they stopped Glenn tried to pull his wrist away from Daryl but no avail. "I'm sorry for bringing up Merle."

Daryl huffed into the darkness as he held Glenn in place. In the end he hadn't been able to resist and though Glenn reading him like an open book was humiliating he couldn't help but admire the other. He stepped in close and felt Glenn's breath hitch before speeding up.

"Daryl," Glenn said, his voicing on the brink of breaking into a sob. He was actually_ scaring_ Glenn.

Daryl smiled kindly into the abyss and reached out. Sliding his fingers into Glenn's silky hair he grasped it as he descended upon the other, stealing Glenn's shaky breath and lips away in one swift movement.


	3. Chapter 3

The shadows around them provided cover, a sweet, sensual cover that drove Daryl crazy as he worked his lips against Glenn's. There was no hesitation, no second guessing, nothing, just the delicious taste of Glenn's mouth on his, the swapping of saliva. His fingers curled tighter into Glenn's hair and his other arm, his free arm, wrapped around the others slender waist, his palm pressing into the small of Glenn's back, pulling Glenn against him. Daryl was lost. This was what he had wanted, maybe not with Glenn, but with other men. And now that he was getting it there were a thousand ideas exploding into his head, telling him to do this, or touch that because it might feel good. He pushed it all aside. Right now he just wanted to enjoy what he had.

Pulling back he severed their connection and gulped down a breath of air he so suddenly needed. He stared at Glenn, eyes now adjusted to the dark, saw the Asian's chest heaving, the look of pure pleasant surprise on Glenn's face. Daryl had half the mind to apologize, say he hadn't meant to go that far, to practically _eat _Glenn's face off but that was a lie. He had meant it and he had wanted it and by God he had loved it. Licking his lips he cleaned the cooling traces of Glenn's saliva off and smirked.

Glenn stood there shocked, the light tingling sensation on his lips the reminder of what had just conspired between them and what had just sparked within him. He glanced at Daryl, giving the hick a nervous grin. It was enough to portray what he was feeling, what he wanted so badly now. Before Glenn knew what was happening Daryl was on him again, pulling him close, mouth desperately nibbling at his jaw, fingers kneading his ass and hips grinding into his.

"Swing this way do ya?" Daryl growled into Glenn's ear, sliding his hands up the others back then back down, nudging the tips of his fingers into Glenn's jeans.

"Apparently," Glenn breathlessly replied as he wound his arms around Daryl's neck, being silenced by Daryl's mouth enclosing over his, coaxing his lips to open, for him to submit.

Glenn gladly gave in, feeling gooseflesh tickle his skin when he remembered where they were, outside, half in the forest yet still in plain sight despite the shadows. He broke the kiss and manoeuvred himself out of Daryl's grip.

"We can't do this out here," he murmured quietly while he straightened his shirt and adjusted his just barely misplaced jeans on his hips. "Maybe your tent, maybe mine?" He suggested.

Daryl nodded. "Yes," he said as he began to pull Glenn along towards the closest tent, his tent. "Mine then, it's closer." He whispered as he followed Glenn into the already open doors.

The tent itself wasn't large but it was big enough to play host to both of them for just a little while. Entering he put his crossbow outside and zipped the doors up before returning his attention to Glenn who had laid himself out over the make shift bed. Smirking Daryl crawled over and bowed his head, nuzzling his way up Glenn's flat stomach and chest with his nose and mouth. His hands followed the progress of his lips and in their wake Daryl's fingers slowly peeled Glenn's shirt up and, eventually, off.

Exposed to Daryl, Glenn squirmed, his cheeks flushing under Daryl's intense gaze. He felt just a little bit uncomfortable, not too much but just enough to make him extra self-conscious and nervous. Maybe Daryl didn't like what he saw, maybe he was too lanky, too much lean muscle rippling beneath the cover of smooth, naturally coloured skin. Oh, God. Maybe this had all been a big misunderstanding. Shit. Glenn didn't know what he would do with himself if it was, if Daryl had been expecting more. He toyed with his bottom lip, biting it and rolling it between his teeth as Daryl just _stared_. And then thankfully, mercifully, Daryl moved and Glenn could breath again as rough digits caressed his stomach, feeling him, before traveling up to his chest, rubbing against his nipples.

Daryl earned a soft gasp from Glenn as he continued his ministrations on the beautiful thing that would be his soon enough. He had never really stopped to view Glenn's strange exotic beauty but now that he was seeing it he couldn't get enough of it. Rolling Glenn's nipples between two fingers he felt them pebble. A smile spread out over his face as he nudged a knee between the others legs, pressing against Glenn's groin while he lowered his head and attacked one of the hardened nubs of delicate skin with his tongue and teeth; Glenn whimpered. Daryl continued to explore Glenn's baby soft skin with his hands, eyes, tongue, lips, he even breathed in Glenn's fresh scent with a visible shudder. How Glenn managed to stay so God damn clean during a fucking zombie apocalypse Daryl didn't know.

His fingers soon trailed back down and then he was pulling at Glenn's jeans, fumbling with the button and zipper before a deep snarl sounded. Daryl's head shot up. He stared at Glenn confused. Had he done something wrong?

"Are you okay?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" Glenn inquired, his chocolate eyes doe like. "I thought you made that noise."

"No I—"

Another snarl—no, a _groan_—emitted from somewhere near by. Daryl's eyes widened and he lunged forward, pressing both his palms against Glenn's opening mouth, silencing the other before he could speak. Before he could make any noise. A slim, mangled shadow projected against the tent as the Walker blocked out the light from the fire. Daryl held his position hovered over Glenn, keeping his hands pressed firmly to the other, smothering any whimpers or noises that would've escaped. He could feel Glenn trembling beneath him and could practically smell the fear emitting from the other. Glancing around Daryl noted with despair and annoyance that he had placed his crossbow outside the tent.

Mentally kicking himself he leaned down over Glenn. "Stay quiet," he said, his voice just below a whisper. "I have to get my bow."

Glenn shook his head and grasped Daryl's wrists, stopping him from moving. Maybe the Walker would just get bored and wander off, or maybe it had already scented them and was merely contemplating a way into the tent. Despite them being dead they were rather smart. Glenn recalled walking through the streets of Atlanta decked out in guts and blood and still some had came up to him, given him a curious sniff. He shuddered at the memory. If it was out there it was probably waiting.

Daryl sighed quietly and scowled at Glenn. Ridding himself of Glenn's grasp he crawled towards the door of the tent and began to _very _slowly unzip it. Curiously he peered out. A face writhing with maggots greeted him. Bone protruded out of it's jaw like cruelly designed fangs while crevasses in it's hollowed cheeks were alive with insects and parasites eating at the dead flesh. One lifeless yellow eye flickered up to assess him. The other eye was crusted with pus and blood and a good percent of it dribbled down the slops of the creatures cheek in a sluggish scarlet stream.

_Well, that was better than a cold shower_, Daryl thought dully before the Walker lunged at him.

Glenn screamed.

.:-:..:-:.

_So much support for this story. I want to thank you all.  
This chapter was purely for all those slashfans out there.  
__Hopefully I'll get another chapter done soon but I'm so busy right now it's crazy._

_Thanks again! _


	4. Chapter 4

The fabric of the tent ripped loudly as Daryl fell backwards, nearly missing Glenn. The Walker's shrill screech mixed in with Glenn's surprised scream. The noise echoed through the camp, waking the others.

There was a chorus of voices, shouts and the clicking as guns were cocked. Glenn scrambled onto his knees, torn between helping Daryl wrestle the snarling Walker or whether to tear a hole in the tent and free himself. Daryl grunted and rolled, his arms coming dangerously close to rotten teeth. Something was slick against his hands and when he managed to glance at it he saw dark, infected blood and bits of meat smeared over his skin. He wasn't surprised when he felt bile rising into his throat. The Walker growled and writhed beneath his weight, long nails clawed at Daryl, it missed it's target. Suddenly the sound of gunfire sounded through the camp, in it's deafening wake were the unmistakable sounds of Walkers. Where there was one there was always more.

Ignoring his abandoned shirt Glenn tore at the tent, managing to break through one of the mesh windows. Climbing out he quickly ran around and grabbed Daryl's crossbow. With shaky hands he returned to Daryl, aimed the bow at the Walker's head and fired. The bolt was quick to bury itself within the creatures forehead, the snap of skull was clearly audible even with guns firing all around. Glenn gulped, stared horrified at the dead body, looked to Daryl then dropped the bow and emptied his stomach onto the pine needled ground outside the tent. The scent of vomit and carrion made Glenn dry heave a few times. When he was finishing being sick he heard nothing, no screaming, no shooting just the hushed whispers of people crying. A hand slid onto his shoulder and he jumped, tensed before he saw it was just Daryl, panting and sweaty.

"Shit, Glenn," Daryl managed, a goofy smile spreading out onto his face. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Glenn replied, staring worriedly at the blood on Daryl's hands. "Please tell me that's not your blood."

Daryl shook his head, "No, it ain't. That Walker was bleeding out like a son of a bitch. Don't know why though, maybe it got mauled by a bear or something."

A bear? Glenn shuddered at the thought of a zombified bear coming to kill them in the middle of the night. "I hope it wasn't," he murmured, allowing himself to relax as he heard Rick and Shane calling out everyones names. Making sure everyone was still alive. "Come on, we should go to them, besides you need to wash up," Glenn stated, grasping Daryl's wrist and pulling him along toward the fire where everyone was gathering. He ignored the looks he got for being shirtless or the fact that he had Daryl in tow. Glenn would address the questions later.

"Damn," Shane exclaimed when they both stopped before the fire. "That looks nasty."

Daryl gave Shane a dull glare and lifted his arms to see all the blood and God knows what else on his hands. He rolled his eyes and watched Glenn head toward where the water was stored. When Glenn returned he was holding a bucket of water, a ragged cloth, and what appeared to be bleach.

"I'm not sure if bleach will kill the virus," Glenn murmured as he led Daryl over to one of the fireside chairs and sat him down in it. "But it'll be a better bet than anything else we have."

Daryl snorted. "Why not just use water? It didn't bite or scratch me and I don't have any open cuts on my hands."

Glenn leaned in toward Daryl as he wound the lid to the small bottle of bleach off. "I don't want _you_ scratching me when you've had your hands drenched in Walker blood," he said in a hushed voice, hoping the others who were still gathering hadn't heard his words.

Daryl smirked and nodded. He held out his hands and watched Glenn wet the cloth in the water until it was wet then proceed to pour the bleach over his hands. The liquid burned but before the burning sensation could escalate to the point of Daryl crying out Glenn was wiping his slightly raw feeling skin off with the soaked rag, washing away the bleach and hopefully the virus.

"There, good as new... hopefully," Glenn said with a shrug before getting Daryl to wash his shoulder, where Daryl had touched, off with a little bit of bleach and water. After that was finished Glenn sighed and stretched, looking around at the others. The children's faces were tear streaked and they looked nervous. He felt bad for them, heck he almost cried himself we the Walker had attacked Daryl. It was a miracle Daryl hadn't been bitten by the damn thing. Letting out a breath of air he sat in a chair and leaned back, calming himself down as he listened to the rest of the group discuss what had just happened.

"We should burn them now," Daryl spat. "Why keep them around till morning, who knows how many other Walker's are coming up from the city. They'll smell the decay and that will lead them here."

Rick and Shane, although opposed to the idea at first, nodded their agreement.

"Come on then," Rick said instructing the men to begin gathering the bodies. Glenn stayed seated while all the rest moved to find the dead and bring them to the fire that was being built by the women.

"Glenn, you gotta' do your share of the work so get up," a cold voice said, jolting him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Shane and for a brief moment wondered if the other man was trying to intimidate him by standing so close, for obviously flaunting his height and muscular build. If that was his intent then it was working. Glenn stood but shied away from Shane's intense gaze. There was something in the others eyes, some type of emotion that he couldn't pinpoint. It scared him.

"Don't let me catch you slacking off again, _kid_, or else," Shane warned Glenn with a smirk then turned and went off to join Rick in carrying bodies to the fire.

Glenn felt strange. No. He felt afraid, scared, more scared than he had felt the Walker's had been attacking the camp. That one exchange of words and looks with Shane had put him on edge, made him nervous. Made him feel vulnerable. What had that 'or else' been about? Was Shane implying something?

Uneasy and sickened Glenn moved toward Daryl's tent where he found Daryl ripping the arrow out of the Walker's head. He smiled when he saw Glenn approaching then upon seeing the queasy look on the Asian's face felt alarmed. He dropped the arrow and rushed to meet Glenn. Grasping the others forearms he steadied Glenn.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked, reaching up and pressing his hand to Glenn's forehead then cheek.

Glenn shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just... I'm not feeling too good," he murmured and sagged visibly against Daryl as his knees began to give way. Daryl easily supported Glenn.

"Don't lie," Daryl said. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Shane," Glenn said after straightening himself out. "Just Shane."

"What about Shane?" Daryl now demanded, his face contorting angrily. "What did that fucker do?"

"Nothing," Glenn said hurriedly. "He didn't do anything, just, scared me."

Glenn removed himself from Daryl's grasp and found his shirt, untouched by the Walker's blood, and pulled it back on, covering himself.

"It was nothing, I promise," Glenn repeated when he saw the look on Daryl's face—one of those looks that portrayed the big bad alpha male was angry, but in this case Glenn wasn't sure if Daryl was an alpha or if he was merely one of those underling submissives who took shit from the alphas; sort of like himself. No. Daryl was definitely _not _submissive, not after that earlier session in the tent.

He looked to Daryl then pointed with a finger toward the dead Walker.

"Yeah, yeah," Daryl grunted reaching down to grab the Walker's arms, sparing Glenn from seeing its mutilated head. Glenn gripped its ankles and together they half carried, half dragged (on Glenn's part) the body to the fire were none other than Shane was over seeing the burning of the bodies.

Keeping his eyes glued to the ground Glenn helped Daryl pile the body on top of the fire. The stench was strong and it made Glenn's stomach heave, evidently he leaned over as his stomach muscles contracted. A thin string of bile oozed from his lips and he coughed, feeling weak after dry heaving for the second time today.

"You feeling alright?" Shane asked. Glenn felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as Shane drew close, patting his back with a large hand, no, stroking his back. He was about to twist away from the others touch when Daryl was beside him, giving Shane a rough push.

"Back off," Daryl hissed. He saw it. Saw the way Glenn tensed, the way Shane _caressed _him. The wild, needy look that was anchored within Shane's eyes. He saw it and he didn't like it one bit.

"Whoa, no need to get violent," came Rick's voice, calm and assertive as he got between Shane and Daryl. "He was just making sure Glenn was alright. Right?"

Shane nodded and grinned behind Rick's back.

"Yeah that's what it _looked_ like you blind idiot," Daryl shot back. He'd never liked Rick, not after the damn cop had handcuffed Merle to that roof.

"Well excuse me," Rick said frowning, his hand coming to rest on the sleek black handgun hanging in the holster on his hip. "What was Shane doing then that I failed to see? Hm?"

It was then that Daryl realized he couldn't win against Rick. Swallowing his hate for Rick and Shane he glared.

"Never mind," he growled as he gripped Glenn's wrist and lead him away from the fire, away from the burning bodies, away from _Shane._ Daryl stopped when he reached the RV and turned to face Glenn. "We'll talk about _that _later," he informed. "Right now you need to eat something. You've been looking pale since the Walker attacked us and you keep dry heaving. You're lucky you haven't been puking up your stomach acid."

Glenn nodded, agreeing with Daryl. He didn't physically feel hungry but it would be better to get something into his stomach. Watching Daryl disappear into the RV, Glenn saw Dale standing nearby. Padding over he greeted the older man with a crooked smile.

"Hey," Glenn said.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," Dale replied, glancing around.

"Yeah, thanks to Daryl's bow," he murmured, shrugging some.

A hint of a frown touched Dale's face. "You shouldn't hang around him," he said suddenly. "Shouldn't trust him. He's trouble and he _will_ hurt you."

Glenn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this really how everyone else saw Daryl? Did they give him space because they thought he was dangerous? Sure he was at times but underneath his hard exterior was a soft inside that was so unlike him. At least so different from the Daryl the rest of the group normally glimpsed. It seemed so unfair that they would judge him like that.

Frowning Glenn ignored Dale's comment and walked away. It wasn't Daryl he needed to worry about. It was Shane.

.:-:..:-:.

_The only reason this story is still going is because of your reviews, thank you so much, I love your feedback!  
Also it looks as if Shane has given up on Lori and has his eye fixed on Glenn.  
Oh dear x3 _


	5. Chapter 5

The food Daryl managed to find was, in all, not good but not disgusting. Glenn still ate it happily, or tried to. The scent of burnt flesh was strong and Glenn nearly puked the canned beans he had been eating up a few times. It was cold now, the night having totally fallen. He guessed it was around 12am, perhaps 1am because the temperature drop was very noticeable. He shivered, thankful that everyone else had retired back to their tents and the RV. He was alone save for Daryl who had volunteered to "watch the fuckers burn". Glenn snorted as he finished the beans and stretched in his chair. Scanning the smaller clearing that made the camp he wondered how many times Walkers would find them. They needed to move, it was damn obvious but nobody really took notice to the fact that the dead were moving out of the cities in search of fresh meat. How they couldn't Glenn didn't know.

Sighing he stood and made his way to Daryl. The stench near the fire was acrid but Glenn pulled through.

Daryl never really cared to supervise the burning, it always stunk and took hours on end but for reason he had volunteered for the job. Well, not for 'some reason', he had gladly taken the position to keep watch not only on the dead but on Glenn. With Shane being the monstrous thing he was and Rick being blinded by a lifetime of friendship it wasn't save. Not for Glenn and not for the women. Not that Daryl was comparing Glenn to a women, because he wasn't. He knew somewhere beneath the clothes Glenn had all male organs. Daryl just had yet to discover and treasure them.

Hearing footfalls Daryl looked up to see Glenn making his way over.

"Hey," Glenn said as he came to a stop. Daryl could already see the other going pale.

"Idiot," he muttered and pulled Glenn away from the fire some. "Stay away from the fire. You just ate and if you puke again there's no food till I get out there and shoot a deer or someone goes fishing. I already broke the rules by grabbing that can of beans for you."

"Since when do you follow rules?" Glenn asked, smirking. "But thanks. It really helped."

"I can tell," Daryl replied and ignored Glenn's question. "You don't look like you're going to fall over now. So why aren't you in your tent right now?"

Glenn shrugged. "I don't know," he muttered and averted his gaze.

It took Daryl a second before he formulated the problem.

"You're scared," he stated and mentally grinned when he saw Glenn wince. "Aha, see how it feels when someone just reads you like an open book?"

"Of course I'm scared," Glenn sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. "Who wouldn't be after what happened earlier?"

The straight out confession of fear didn't really surprise Daryl it was the mention of earlier that did. They hadn't spoke about it yet, not the Walker trying to maul him but what had really happened earlier. Daryl still remembered it clearly and he was sure Glenn did as well.

"Did that bother you?" Daryl asked out of the blue. Glenn gave him a torn look.

"No, it didn't bother me—it was just unpleasant to feel arousal and fear at the same time I suppose."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at the statement. Arousal and fear? They were talking about _before_ the Walker attacked... right?

"You're scared of _me_?" He finally managed.

"I was," Glenn admitted, "but only because before us, the tent, the kiss, everything there was you and Merle. Everyone was uneasy, Merle was so corrupt and they believed you would follow in his path which is why they hesitated on telling you about abandoning Merle."

So the truth was finally freed. Daryl sighed.

"I know," he said and shrugged. Despite Glenn's honest word on being afraid Daryl pushed it aside. "Does that mean you're not scared of me now?"

Glenn shifted his weight. "No," he said almost proudly. "I'm not scared of you anymore but what I _am_ scared of is going to my tent alone."

Was that an invitation? It sure sounded like one to Daryl. He chuckled.

"I can escort you to it if you'd like," Daryl offered and a big smile spread over Glenn's face as he nodded. As they walked to the far reaches of the camp were a few other tents were scattered they spoke in hushed voices about things they missed, gossiped a little. However, neither of them mentioned Shane. Arriving at Glenn's tent they both went quiet. Was this the awkward goodbye until they saw each other again in the morning?

The silent was oppressing but Glenn managed to muster up some courage as he stepped closer to Daryl. Their eyes met and a silent agreement was formed. Daryl's arms easily slid around Glenn's slim waist and lean fingers grasped Daryl's shoulders in return. A small spread spread itself over Glenn's face as their lips touched. It was softer, more tame than the first kiss and Glenn found himself melting within Daryl's careful embrace.

The fire crackled loudly and the woven magic of the moment was shattered. Daryl pulled back, a grin set on his face as he licked his lips, savouring Glenn's taste. Glenn proceeded to unzip his tent door and crawl in. Poking his head out of the opening he looked up at Daryl.

"See you in the morning," he whispered and closed the door when Daryl nodded.

Daryl headed back to the fire, a pleasant tingling sensation blanketed his lips, leaving him a sweet reminder of Glenn.

Morning came slowly and the news that was delivered was met with mixed emotion and opinion. Daryl thought it was suicide but eventually the feud was solved and it was decided. In one days time they would pack and abandon camp. Their final destination, the CDC.

.:-:..:-:.

_One of those filler chapters.  
I'm using things from the episodes now such as them heading to the Center for Disease Control (though nobody has been bitten).  
I have the next chapter already planned but today I'm leaving for holidays.  
Hopefully I will be able to write out the next chapter sometime during the next few days and get it uploaded.  
Sorry for the short chapter but I've been extremely busy and it all comes down to today so you'll have to forgive my absence!  
_

_Anyway I LOVE your feedback! And thanks for sticking with this story so far (: _


	6. Chapter 6

They left in the early hours of the morning, intent on reaching the CDC before night fell. The day previous to their departure had been spent packing up everything but the tents and it had been a rather quiet day. Glenn had found it to be unnerving and once or twice had sought out Daryl, who never was too far away, for comfort and above all else company. Now they were on the road, following the old RV down the paved highway.

Glenn, who was nestled in the passenger seat of Daryl's opened roof jeep, stared out at the passing scenery. It was beautiful and nice to see something that was relatively untouched by the chaos that plagued the rest of the world. He sighed and shut his eyes, allowing himself to drift in and out of consciousness and for the first time in the past two days he succumbed to sleep.

Daryl glanced at Glenn a few times and smiled to himself when he saw the other dozing off. It was about time Glenn slept properly after his little Shane scare. Turning back to the road Daryl tightened his grip on the wheel as he glared daggers into the back of the truck driving in front of him. It just so happened that Shane took that space. Daryl spent the rest of the drive glaring at the back of Shane's head, once he checked the radio hoping that some tunes were playing but of course there was only static and more than a few times he looked to Glenn only to see that the other was still sleeping.

The sun traveled across the sky swiftly and before any of them noticed it was already nearing 6pm and the light was fading fast. They drove through the hushed city in direction of the signs that said "Centre for Disease Control NEXT LEFT". Eventually they reached the rather bulky looking building. Jumping out of the jeep Daryl rounded up his crossbow and arrows while Glenn, having awoken some hours ago, grabbed the guns they had been given. The rest of the group was doing the same. Rick headed straight for what looked like a door and knocked on it a few times.

His knocking soon turned to desperate banging as the sun dipped low in the sky and threatened to disappear. Nobody answered.

Glenn stared at the unmoving metal door as Daryl and him approached the rest of the group a feeling of dread swirled within his belly. The women were already panicking.

"See, I told you this was a bad idea," Shane said, glaring at Rick who kicked the door. "There isn't anyone in there! We just drove all the way out here to die!"

As if on cue Lori pointed at a few limping figures slowly sauntering over. "Walkers," she whispered, her arms tightening protectively around Carl.

Instinctively T-Dog lifted his rifle and fired. One Walker fell dead onto the pavement as the shot echoed loudly, alerting more to their presence and whereabouts.

"Now you've done it!" Daryl exclaimed angrily as more Walkers cued in on them and headed towards them, their eyes alight with hunger, maybe even excitement. He loaded his crossbow, aimed and fired. The bolt lodged itself deep into the closets Walkers head while more behind it fell dead as bullets tore into their skulls.

"Come on," Rick said banging even more desperately on the door. "Come on, please!"

"There's no one in there," Shane roared and began to pull Rick away. "We have to get back to the vehicles!"

"No! That's not right," Rick said fighting against Shane, his eyes fixed to the metal door as if he might open it with just his gaze. And then, as Shane grabbed him around the waist and proceeded to half drag, carry him away he saw it, just the tiniest movement in the corner of his eye. The security camera shifting to follow them.

With gunfire and screams erupting around him he wriggled from Shane's grasp and made a b-line for the door once again banging on it this time he stared up at the camera. "I know you're in there!" He cried as he clawed at the metal and swore as Shane grabbed him again, yanking him away. "Open the door!"

As he was dragged back he thrashed and struggled, ignoring the shrill yells, gunfire and growls. "You're killing us!" Rick screamed, "You're fucking killing us!"

Despite Rick's desperate cries nothing happened and Walkers were rapidly closing until they were mere meters away. Gunfire echoed loudly in Glenn's ears as he put a bullet into one of their heads. The Walker crumbled mid-run into the ground, it's head smacking audibly against pavement like so many others. He heard the nearly silent _woosh_ of Daryl's crossbow as a bolt zoomed by him and buried itself into a Walkers eye socket and then he heard something else, something that didn't fit the natural sounds Walkers made or their gunfire. It was a creaking metallic sound of the door behind them all easing its way open.

The door opened and swung back, and in the pre-dusk state the light that pooled from the buildings bowels was blinding.

Rick was the first to dart toward it, his voice carrying over the cacophony of noise. "It's open!" He exclaimed and everyone turned and made a dash for the light. Glenn didn't have time to check, to make sure Daryl was following, as he ran for the opening. Passing into the artificial light with Rick, Shane, Lori and Carl he whipped around and saw the remaining few entering behind him and then a few seconds later Daryl padded into the building and the door fell shut.

He panted, letting out a breath of air he had been holding trapped within his lungs. His knee's shook some but Glenn straightened himself and refrained from falling into Daryl's arms as the other joined him.

"You okay?" Daryl asked while most of the groups attention was fixated on a man, no doubt the one that had let them in and nearly left them to die outside. He lazily wiped off one of his arrows, smearing infected blood onto his grimy shirt as he awaited Glenn's response.

Glenn shrugged, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Truthfully Glenn wouldn't have categorized himself as okay but right now being thankful that Daryl had made it and they all had made it was blanketed by sudden unease when the man demanded they take a blood test as 'admission' and then told them to grab anything they needed because once the doors shut they would stay shut. Dr. Jenner, as the man had told them his name, seemed trustworthy enough but even after they had gathered all their things from the cars Glenn found it disturbing the way Jenner spoke to the alarm system, the intercom, the building, whatever it was to shut the door and then further on as he led them to a big room full of computers asked it to turn the lights on. That feeling of unease grew even more when Rick asked where the other doctors were.

"It's just me," Jenner said, his eyes flickering to Lori as she spoke.

"Who were you talking to just now? Vai?"

"Vai, say hello to our guests, say 'welcome'," Jenner said and obediently the computer greeted them. "I'm all that's left. I'm sorry."

Glenn heard Rick sigh and saw the distant expression cross his face. Rick had expected more, they all had but it was too late to turn back now.

.- - -.

Glenn held back a uncomfortable whimper as the needle pierced the soft skin of his arm and resisted the urge to double over as Jenner collected the needed amount of blood for a test. He was the second to last one to have blood drawn. As Jenner pulled the needle free and swabbed the punctured area with some alcohol Glenn let out a thankful sigh and stood when Jenner was done, allowing Andrea to take his place. She seemed more unsteady while Jenner redid the procedure and when he was done she stood, paled and swayed. Jacqui was at her side and helped her stay upright.

"Is she okay?" Jenner asked.

"She hasn't eaten in days, we all haven't," Jacqui explained and Jenner's expression changed from grim to something Glenn couldn't quite pinpoint.

.- - -.

The table was full of food, laughter and whine, lot's of whine. Glenn was almost certain more than half of them were drunk as he lifted the whine bottle to his lips after laughing at Carl reaction to the whine.

"Just stick to soda pop, there bud." Shane muttered to Carl and Glenn was about to take of swig of the whine he was holding when he heard Daryl from across the table.

"Not you Glenn," a devious smirk was plastered over the hicks face.

"What?"

"Keep drinking little man," Daryl said leaning over the table, a clear bottle of what appeared to be bourbon in his hand, "I wanna see how red your face can get."

The table erupted in laughter and a big smile spread itself over Glenn's face as he looked away, not bothering to school his expression. He knew Daryl was teasing him and besides half the people were drunk save for himself and few others and Jenner who sat quietly by himself, observing them with a grim look on his face.

They laughed a few more minutes after toasting to Jenner and thanking him and then Shane spoke up.

"So when are you gonna tell us what happened here? What happened to the other doctors?" Shane pointedly looked to Jenner.

"When it happened many people left to be with their families," he explained, "and when things got worse many bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane asked as he leaned back into his seat.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door, they opted out. There was a rash of suicides."

Andrea raised and eyebrow and set her glass of whine down. "You didn't leave, why?"

"I just kept working, hoping." Jenner replied and it went silent.

Glenn sighed and stood. "Dude, you are such a buzz kill man." He said to Shane as he settled into one of the chairs around the table. They finished their food in silence.

.- - -.

"Most of the facility is powered down," Jenner informed as he led them through a narrow hallway with various rooms, "including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you'd like. There's a rec room down the hall that the kids might enjoy, just don't plug in any of the video games or anything that draws power and if you shower go easy on the hot water."

Glenn had been listening to Jenner as he spoke but when there was a mention of hot water he turned, a grin lighting up his face.

"Hot water?"

"That's what the man said," T-Dog replied a smile plastered over his face, and everyone else's for that matter, as well.

From there on out everyone picked a room, some deciding to double up with other people. As Daryl watched everyone claim a room in little groups he gave nobody the chance to invite Glenn with them. He easily selected one of the remaining rooms for them. It was simple, as was every other room, with two couches and plenty of space for the both of them. Not that they needed it.

Settling in Daryl threw his bag on one of the couches and placed his crossbow neatly beside it on the ground, making sure to unload it and put the arrows away. Glenn didn't have much other than the clothes he was wearing, his cap, his gun and a small bag holding a few pairs of clothes. He easily laid it all out beside his couch a smiled at Daryl.

"I'll be back," he said selecting a pair of clean boxers and shirt before heading off to the showers like almost every one else. Daryl nodded and waved Glenn off as he got comfortable on the plush furniture and drank down another mouthful of the bourbon he had acquired during dinner.

Glenn couldn't help it. As the hot spray of water fell onto him he moaned out a 'yes' as he absorbed the heat and soaked his hair. He lathered up with soap and shampoo then positioned himself beneath the current of water, shut his eyes and relaxed into the water as it rinsed suds off him. It felt so good that he didn't want to get out of the shower but eventually he did, dried off, pulled his boxers and faded shirt on and wrapped one of the facilities bathrobes around himself, sighing into it's warmth as he left the safety of the shower.

With a smile on his face Glenn headed to what had looked similar to a family or common room. He had seen a shelf full of books and although he didn't particularly consider himself a avid reader he didn't mind picking up a book or two and indulging in other worldly adventures. Carol, Sophia and Carl were there when Glenn arrived.

"Any good books?" He asked. Carol smiled.

"Yes, enough to last us a lifetime," she said before standing, shutting the book she had in her hands before addressing the two children. "Come on, bedtime."

She smiled at Glenn as she herded the two kids away and back to the rooms for bed.

Alone Glenn breathed in the silence and thoroughly enjoyed the sense of security he felt knowing no Walker would be disturbing his sleep tonight as he browsed the book shelf, nimble fingers pulling out books of interest. He didn't know Shane was there until he heard the door slam shut. He whipped around, fear washing over him as his eyes fell upon the other man standing across the room from him.

"Man you scared me," Glenn said and returned the book he had been holding back to the shelf as he made his way toward the other door. "But it's alright, I was just leaving anyway."

"Hey, wait a second," Shane said rushing to beat Glenn to the door. He did and he pushed it shut before rounding on Glenn. "I'm going to say a few things and you're gonna listen, _Glenn_."

The fear he had felt second earlier increased tenfold when Shane uttered his name. Coming from the other mans mouth it sounded like some sort of dirty tool, like if Shane said his name enough times or a certain way he would gain control over him. Glenn felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Shane approached him, backing him into a table. Glenn felt trapped as Shane caged him in by placing both hands on either side of the table Glenn was now leaned against, the bottle of booze Shane had been holding clanked as it came in contact with the tables surface.

Glenn arched away as Shane leaned in close, one of his hands sliding into the bathrobe, caressing the inside of Glenn's thigh before grasping it in a possessive hold. "What do you see in him?" Shane demanded, his hold on Glenn's leg becoming painful. Glenn gasped and pushed at Shane's chest, trying to separate them but Shane didn't budge, instead Shane laughed and manhandled Glenn onto the table, pinning the asians smaller body to it's surface, smirking as he bowed his head and attacked Glenn's mouth.

"Why can't you see he's a piece of shit," Shane slurred as he bit at Glenn's lips, both of his hands now busy prying Glenn's legs open, running along the smooth caramel of his thighs before yanking them a part. He cried out and struggled to shake free of Shane as the man gripped one of his ankles in a bruising hold and pulled him to the edge of the table.

"C'mon Glenn, why fight this? I know you want this, I know you want me so fucking bad, I know you'd rather have me than Daryl." Shane growled.

"Stop," Glenn managed breathlessly as he tried to twist away from Shane. "Stop! No—"

Glenn was silenced by Shane's mouth against his. He continued to twist and turn, his hands pressing to Shane's chest, legs being held open by Shane's strong arms. He whimpered into Shane's mouth and bucked, arching off the table violently as a last attempt at escape. The table jerked beneath them and Glenn shut his eyes as inevitable tears began to pool within them as he came to the realization that there was no escape. As Shane forced his thrashing body back to the table the bottle of alcohol beside him swayed dangerously to one side before falling off the table and smashing loudly on the floor below.

Shane reared back and Glenn gulped in much needed air while the larger mans hold slackened some as he inspected the broken bottle on the ground.

.- - -.

Daryl frowned as the sound of glass shattering reached his ears. He sat up and set his bottle of bourbon down then stood and headed out into the hall to investigate. There was no one around as he wandered down the hallway and headed for the closed door that led into the common room. He twisted the door knob, opened the door and peered in.

For a second everything seemed to stop and then all he saw was Glenn pinned down, chest heaving, lips swollen, cheeks moist with tears and the bulk that was Shane hovering over him, large hands having wrenched Glenn's delicate legs open.

And just like that Daryl snapped and charged into the room.

.::-::..::-::.

_I am so sorry this is two whole months late, maybe more :( but my courses got seriously crazy in their last few months and my christmas holidays was spent isolated with my family with no computer access, literally. I kept thinking about this story constantly and my courses just ended on Friday so I got down to writing this (finishing it really) today.  
This is NOT my greatest chapter (at least I don't think so). Not at all and I know there are many problems because right now it's 5:20 AM in the morning and I don't have the patience to re-read this and go through it but hey at least I haven't let this story die even if the writing isn't the best nor the contents of this chapter...  
I want to thank all of you so much for reviewing this story and favouriting and hopefully in the next few days now that I'm free of my courses there'll be another chapter up ;D written better that doesn't follow the plot of the episode (because with this chapter it had to). _

_I've laboured hard over this stupid chapter and I'd appreciate if there were no flames (yes I know there are problems and such) but if you must then you must._

**_I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU ALL 3 3 3 _**

Feel free to review or not.


	7. Chapter 7

There was no fight. Just Daryl's fist falling again and again into Shane's jaw, the impact of each punch so strong and furious that his knuckles split and blood stained Shane's battered face. He didn't utter a sound but it didn't matter for his gaze was enough to portray all the anger and turmoil that had clouded together within him. And now it was all breaking like a thunderhead giving way to a monstrous storm.

Daryl saw crimson, not his blood, but everything around appeared to be stained in red, the table, the floor, the walls, the broken glass even Glenn who stared on with moist eyes. The eyes of a cornered doe.

His fist came in contact with Shane's face once more and then Daryl released Shane's drunken, beaten body, ignoring the blood that bubbled up from the others nose and lip. He turned his attention to Glenn.

Wiping his stinging knuckles on his pant leg Daryl reached out and was surprised, though he shouldn't have been, as Glenn eagerly came to him, falling into strong arms. Slim fingers gripped Daryl's shoulders tightly and he heard the soft sound of Glenn sobbing. Holding Glenn tight Daryl meshed their bodies together and breathed in the Asian's usual fresh, inviting scent.

"It's okay," he murmured, "you're alright, I got you."

He felt Glenn nod and then without another word he led Glenn away from Shane's unconscious form. Daryl brought him to their shared room and eagerly took a seat on one of the couches. Glenn followed, joining him on the soft cushions. He was still clinging to Daryl and thankfully the other was still holding him, his arms wrapped around Glenn's slender waist, a thumb brushing against his skin from beneath the folds of the bathrobe he had chosen. He sighed contently into Daryl's shoulder and wondered what would happen when the others found Shane in the wrecked state Daryl had left him. The worst possibly outcome Glenn could come up with was Daryl being banished from the group. And even that seemed too cruel a fate, even for Daryl.

A whimper escaped him at the thought and Glenn buried his face further into Daryl's shirt, trying to conceal his fear at the mere idea of watching Daryl disappear into the distance with only his crossbow and perhaps the hope that he'd find another group of survivors. Glenn sniffled and hicupped back another sob as Daryl's hand gently massaged his shoulders, comforting him. If it came to that Glenn decided he would abandon the group willingly and carry on with Daryl. There was no way he was letting Daryl venture off alone, besides, Shane wasn't dead.

Leaning back Glenn gently brought Daryl's injured hand between them and studied it with puffy but calculating eyes.

"It might get infected," he said after the silence became unbearable.

Daryl offered him a crooked smile before patting Glenn's thigh with his free hand.

"Yeah," he replied and half lifted Glenn up as he stood himself. Pounding Shane's face in had sobered him up from the alcohol he had been drinking earlier. "Gotta clean it."

He strode to the door and shut it, locking it before turning to the bathroom. He ran the water until it was hot then dipped one of the sink side cloths in the water and proceeding to rinse off his split knuckles. Daryl hissed as the water sent waves of pain up his arm and growled when he washed the wounds with crappy scented hand soap.

From the bathroom doorway Glenn observed Daryl, his arms tightly wrapped around himself, his shoulders still trembling. He was afraid. Afraid of what might happen to Daryl, to him, when the others found out what happened. Would they condemn Daryl and turn a blind eye to Shane's intentions? Or would they understand? Glenn sighed loudly and Daryl turned upon hearing him.

"How are you?" He asked and Glenn offered a forced smile. At least he hadn't asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine, shaken up, scared of what will happen now, but fine," Glenn murmured and suddenly Daryl had dried his injured hands on a towel and was standing before him, blue eyes staring into his.

"Are you sure?"

Glenn nodded and averted his gaze, sometimes Daryl's eyes were too intense.

"You don't want to talk about it? Tell me what happened before I walked in?" Daryl pressed ever so slightly. "I understand if you don't." He quickly added in.

Small shoulders shrugged.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure what happened myself. One minute I was wishing Carol and the kids goodnight and the next Shane was lecturing me on you."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

"That you are a piece of shit," Glenn said.

"What else did he say?"

Glenn shifted uncomfortably. "That was as far as that conversation went before he attacked me and started asking me why I was fighting him when he claimed to know that I wanted him instead of you..." He trailed off awkwardly, his eyes downcast.

"Well do you?" Daryl asked bluntly and Glenn's head shot up, his brown eyes wide, shocked and very much appalled.

"Of course not!" He cried, "How could you even ask that? After he tried to_ rape _me." The word was uttered quietly but the damage had already been done.

Turning away from Daryl, Glenn walked toward the couch he had selected for his own, his eyes started to water as Daryl's words echoed within his head. _Well do you?_ How could Daryl say that. As he reached the couch he was about to sit down when a calloused hand grabbed his wrist.

"I didn't mean it that way," Glenn heard Daryl say.

"It doesn't matter, you said it regardless."

"I'm sorry," Daryl murmured and despite Glenn trying to pull his wrist away Daryl held on and tugged back, pulling Glenn to him. "I didn't mean to offend, it was an innocent question, a stupid one, but innocent."

Glenn, now facing Daryl, sighed. Who ever knew the end of the world would all come down to this. Him fighting with a man he had only known for a few weeks. A man he felt attached to. One that had pushed him past his boundaries and far beyond and yet still he felt something spark between them.

He stepped toward Daryl and was pleased when assuring arms wrapped around him. He nuzzled his face into Daryl's shoulder.

"I know it was nothing," he murmured tiredly. "I'm sorry."

He felt Daryl chuckle, a deep rumbling in the others chest, and smiled.

"There's no need to be sorry," Daryl replied quietly as he bowed his head.

The moment their lips touched Glenn felt all his fear drain away. There was no Shane. No Walkers. No ravaged world. Just them in their shared room, mingled in each others embrace, the surrounding air becoming thick with their need as Daryl's tongue invaded Glenn's mouth.

Their kissing was frantic, a needy dance of the tongue and Glenn allowed himself a small smile as he was pressed onto Daryl's couch. The cushions were plush and almost, but not quite, as comfortable as the hard body covering him. He arched up, his lips hungrily working at Daryl's, their tongues lapping at each other through gums and teeth. Daryl's arms, still wrapped around him, suddenly slid free and Glenn gasped as rough, warm hands found purchase beneath his bathrobe.

He writhed, breaking their kiss as skilled fingers caressed his hip, inner thigh and the growing bulge nestled in the fork of his legs. They were teasing touches between his legs, the kind that pushed past just friendly caresses, the tickle on hardening flesh. Glenn moaned. It was wonderful. Daryl chuckled, a comforting sound, and Glenn threw his head back as the hicks fingers dipped past the elastic waist of his boxers. Warm fingers forged a path over twitching skin and Glenn felt searching digits curl around his arousal.

"Daryl," he breathed, his voice raising slightly.

"Yeah?" Daryl replied.

The fingers around Glenn tightened. Glenn felt his face heat.

"What if they hear?" Glenn asked as deft fingers drew a soft moan from him.

Daryl snorted.

"They're all drunk-"

"Not all of them!" Glenn interrupted. "The kids, Carol, Dale—one of them might hear."

"Stop worrying, nobody will hear."

Glenn let out a lung full of air. Daryl was right. Nobody would hear, everyone was sleeping. He hissed as Daryl's thumb glided over the head of his cock. Besides, he had waited this long—Daryl squeezed—and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

This wasn't anything like the tent, Glenn decided when Daryl released his arousal and crawled up his body. Nothing at all, as Daryl's lips decided upon his own. Totally different, when Daryl peeled his bathrobe away and slid his boxers down his legs. Glenn grinned and twisted beneath the hick, a playful laugh making itself known as the silky undergarments were thrown to the floor.

Glenn reached up, his cheeks tinted with a soft blush as he tugged at Daryl's shirt, his hands trailing down the others chest until his fingers hooked into the others jeans. His meaning was clear.

Daryl offered Glenn a knowing smirk before he pulled his shirt off then began unbuttoning and zipping his jeans. Both articles of clothing fell to the floor discarded and Glenn almost snorted at Daryl.

"I should've known commando was your thing," he said, his eyes traveling down to the hicks twitching arousal.

"Heh, shut up," Daryl growled and Glenn gasped as Daryl leaned down and claimed his lips.

The kiss was a farce of their earlier ones. It was mad, hungry and demanding and Glenn yielded to Daryl's natural dominance. Teeth nibbled at his bottom lip and suddenly hands were on him, feeling up his sides, pushing him further up the couch, positioning him. Glenn blinked, his oak eyes finding Daryl's stormy blues despite the frenzied need that seemed to crackle like electricity in the air. For a second they just stared at each other and then Daryl resumed the kiss, a gentler version of it as his hands went back into action.

Calloused palms pressed his thighs open and Glenn covered his face with his hands. This was what it felt like to give complete and utter control to another. It scared him, but excited him at the same time. To know that he was offering everything to Daryl was both unnerving and pleasing to him.

"Is this too much?" Daryl's voice broke through the thoughts swirling within his head. "Should I stop?"

"No, don't stop," Glenn murmured, his voice soft, vulnerable. "I'm just... well it's—embarrassing."

Daryl smiled and although Glenn couldn't see it he knew the expression warmed the others face.

"Don't be embarrassed," Daryl replied, "there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful."

He ran the tip of his finger along the length of Glenn's arousal as if to prove his words.

Glenn squirmed at Daryl's touch. Uncovering his face he reached down and grasped Daryl's hand before bringing it to his face. Gently he kissed the hicks swollen knuckles.

"It's strange how these hands can be so cruel and loving at the same time," he uttered before releasing Daryl. "Same thing applies to the person behind the hands."

He smiled at Daryl's questioning look.

"One minute you are beating Shane's face in," he wiggled his hips, "and the next you are calling me beautiful."

"What can I say?" Daryl asked as he rubbed his cock against the slightly fuzzed sac that dangled beneath Glenn's member. "My fists are bi-polar."

Laughing, Glenn smiled and shifted against Daryl, allowing the hick's arousal to rub against his ass.

"Enough teasing," Glenn demanded and shot a pointed look at his own weepy member, pre cum coated the tip and dribbled out onto his stomach.

Daryl nodded then faltered. He had no lotion or lubrication. He could use some of the crappy hand soap from the bathroom but that'd just make a mess. He looked to Glenn, all spread out, waiting for him, big brown eyes watching him expectantly, nervously.

"I'm guessing this is your first time?" Daryl asked, breaking the silence.

Glenn shifted, "With a man, yes."

Nodding, Daryl spat onto his fingers, coating them with saliva. He knew it wasn't going to help much, but it was better than nothing. Reaching down he grasped Glenn's cock in his free hand and began to stroke it as he prodded the puckered ring of muscle that laid hidden between Glenn's ass checks with a curious finger.

Glenn's breath hitched. He resisted the urge to move away from the finger that was slowly pressing its way in. His eyes found Daryl's face and he bit his lip, tensing as Daryl's digit pressed fully in. It was uncomfortable, a sort of nagging annoyance that didn't necessarily hurt just felt strange.

"You okay?" Daryl asked and Glenn forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good, keep going," he murmured and twitched as Daryl caressed his arousal.

"Are you sure?" Daryl insisted, and upon seeing Glenn nod, added a second finger. It was tight, and warm and wet from his saliva within Glenn and Daryl licked his lips. His fingers buried deep within the asian was driving him mad. It took all his strength not to take Glenn then and there.

He let out a heavy sigh and soon two digits turned to three and he pulled his hand back. Glancing down, Daryl was pleased to see Glenn's raging erection still standing proud, still leaking.

Covering his hand in saliva he reached down and coated his cock with it. It was hardly lubrication but Glenn would thank him in the end. Shuffling forward Daryl nestled his hips against Glenn's. He leaned over the other, positioning himself as he did so.

"You ready?"

Not trusting his voice Glenn nodded.

There was a odd probing, much like Daryl's fingers yet nothing like them. The same pressure he felt earlier made itself known and suddenly his body was giving way to Daryl's. It wasn't a sweet pain. In fact there was nothing sweet about it.

He groaned as Daryl sunk within him and tried to ignore the pain that was cutting at his core. His arousal softened as he bit his lip, only just holding back tears. Wasn't sex suppose to be pleasurable. Wasn't sex suppose to be the intimate joining of two bodies. Daryl came to a halt and Glenn let out a broken sob.

"Glenn?" Daryl asked hesitantly. "Oh, _fuck_, I hurt you." He exclaimed quietly, self loathing painting the tone of his voice.

Glenn shook his head, a lone tear finding its way down his cheek.

Daryl swore violently. Glenn saw the rage that had consumed the hick earlier engulf his rough face. He reached up, cupping Daryl's cheek with one hand, guiding his face down.

"Don't," he whispered, stifling another sob. He felt as though he had been torn in half. "Don't get angry, it's okay, I'm okay, it just... it stings."

Daryl leaned into his touch, blue eyes fixed to his browns, worry echoing within their depths.

"I can see the pain on your face," Daryl replied flatly. "I can stop, I should stop."

He began to pull away but Glenn shook his head.

"Don't you dare," he growled. "We've gotten this far, you are not stopping now. Just... just move."

The hick stared down at Glenn, surprised by the asians demanding words. He offered the other a smile. Leaning down he kissed Glenn then began a painfully slow pace. Glenn gasped as Daryl's hips nestled against his ass. He felt the teasing twitch of the organ buried within him and shut his eyes. He could do this.

It was awkward at first, Daryl being far too careful, Glenn's hands fisted in the couch and then suddenly they were moving in unison, their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces. It was perfection, pure and utter bliss being squeezed by tight muscles. Daryl groaned as he thrust deep, his balls tightening as he felt his pleasure pooling in his stomach. Glenn's chest heaved as he met Daryl's thrust.

There was still pain but something else, beneath it, something sweet and warm and horribly satisfying that shot through him like one of Daryl's arrows with each movement. His face heated and he slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized he was about to explode. Glenn whimpered through his fingers. It was a pitiful sound, high and hitching, laced with so much need that it took Daryl by surprise.

Then Glenn was reaching up, grasping his arms and pulling him down. Their lips crashed together and it was a tooth and tongue war between the two as Daryl sped up. Glenn cried into the kiss, moaning and gasping, now not caring if anyone heard them.

Parting from the kiss, Glenn smiled.

"I'm so close," he murmured, panting. He was so hot, too hot. A thin layer of sweat covered his body, or maybe it was Daryl's. He couldn't tell.

Daryl nodded and reached between them. He grasped Glenn's arousal, stroking it with a firm fist as he continued to press within the asian. A few seconds went by and then Glenn tensed. He cried out and Daryl almost doubled over onto the other as his member was squeezed by the unbearably hot muscles surrounding it. Everything happened so fast. One minute he had been stroking Glenn and the next the small asian was coming in his hand and contracting around him.

He groaned as he, in turn, came squirting his seed within Glenn, coating the walls of the slick cavern with his essence. Daryl panted as he lifted his hand, wiping away sweat and doing something he would never had done before.

He brought his hand to his lips and licked the semen off his fingers. It was slightly salty and a little strange but it was Glenn.

Glenn scowled, "That's disgusting," he said sounding tired and still trying to catch his breath.

Daryl shrugged and grimaced at Glenn's facial expression as he pulled out.

"You're going to be sore in the morning," he said as he laid down on the couch beside the other.

"You're going to be in trouble in the morning," Glenn countered, referring to Shane.

Daryl snorted. "We'll see about that," he replied, "last time I checked there was nothing against self defence, or helping someone in need."

"I guess not," Glenn sighed, "but it's not going to look good to them. You've already got a bad name because of Merle, not to mention you haven't been all sugar and candy sweet to them."

Daryl chuckled and curled an arm around Glenn's waist. He pulled the other close. Burying his face in Glenn's dark hair he inhaled a deep breath.

"I don't give two shits for any of them, or what they think of me," he murmured and shut his eyes. "I'll tell them what that son of a bitch did, and if they don't acknowledge it then there will be some hell to pay."

Glenn shook his head and shifted allowing Daryl to lay comfortably. He lay half on top of the hick, his head on Daryl's chest. He could hear the steady beat of Daryl's heart, it was a comforting sound. He shut his eyes and exhaled softly as calloused hands began to stroke his back.

"Thank you," Glenn whispered and nuzzled closer to Daryl as the other pulled what felt like a scratchy wool blanket, that must have been perched on the edge of the couch, over them both.

Daryl squeezed Glenn in reply. There was no need to be thankful. He had done what anyone else would've done. Yawning he trailed a hand up to Glenn's hair where he gently massaged the asians scalp.

It was only a few minutes before Glenn succumbed to sleep and Daryl smiled to himself as he stared at the beautiful creature sleeping on top of him. He shut his eyes—

—and opened them in what felt like a second later to the sound of someone kicking the door and yelling.

xx.

**a/n: **_ I can't even express the trouble I had with this chapter. I rewrote it over five times, each slightly different and each just as unappealing to me as the other. And then there is the whole "I haven't updated this story for a million years", I'm very sorry for the wait. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, thank you so much, you guys are the reason this story still lives 3 _

_I've profread this many times over but i'm blind to my own mistakes/errors so please ignore them, but please don't write to me about them. _

_Oh and thank you to whoever refreshed my memory and informed me that daryl drives a truck and not the jeep (ironically Shane drives that haha). That was a silly error of mine, and there are bound to be many more where that came from. _

_Now... onto the next chapter. If anyone has any idea where this should go please feel free to give me a PM! I'd love to hear your ideas as my brain is currently DEAD. _

_Anyway, ONWARD~_


End file.
